


Steve Rogers Drabbles and One Shots

by Awesome_Sauce_2000



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce_2000/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce_2000
Summary: Just a bunch of random ideas I came up with. Please read and review! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.





	1. Chapter 1

#1 - Thunderstorms

Steve Rogers doesn't like thunderstorms. No one knew this with the exception of Bucky. While everyone was at the Avengers Tower, a pretty bad storm was raging outside. Steve was tense but nobody really noticed. A loud clap of thunder echoed through the room and he jumped. Tony started to tease him.

"Is the mighty Captain America afraid of a little thunder?"

Steve started to leave the room. He wouldn't get into this with the genius. Not now. Not tonight. As he left the room, the teasing continued. Steve's fists clenched and the Avengers could see him fight for control, which was unusual. Normally, he hid away his feelings.

"What was that about?" Natasha asked.

Glaring at Tony, Bucky replied, "You're lucky you are still alive, Stark. That's the first time I've ever seen him restrain himself."

"But, why?" Natasha persisted.

"Yeah, Cap is fearless," said Tony.

"Captain America is fearless, but Steve Rogers doesn't like thunderstorms."

The tower fell quiet as the storm continued.

Now, Tony doesn't apologize like normal people. He has his own way. After about an hour, he went looking for Steve and found him in the gym, punching the sand out of more punching bags.

"You could have just told us y'know."

P"Yeah, we see how well that worked today, didn't we?"

Tony sighed internally and came up next to Steve.

"It's what I do. I literally live to annoy the snot out of people."

"Why are you here, Tony?"

"Because Barnes is giving me the death glare. Do you know how creepy it is to be stared at by a brainwashed assassin? Totally creepy, just saying. Of course, you wouldn't know, because A.) he's a softy when it comes to you and B.) you are down here hiding."

Steve's jaw clenched. "Captain America doesn't hide."

"But Steve Rogers might."

"Yeah? And what would the 21st century know about Steve Rogers? I can tell you, it isn't much. He doesn't exist anymore. The world needs Captain America, not Steve Rogers."

Tony though for a minute. He couldn't think of a time when he had called Steve Steve and not Cap.

"I'm sorry."

Steve stopped. "What did you say?"

"Don't make me repeat it. I don't apologize. To anyone. Not even you. I will deny it forever. Look, maybe we could get to know Steve? And maybe Steve could come up with us and not hide in the gym all night?"

The super soldier cracked a grin. "Maybe, just maybe..."


	2. #2 - You're My Best Friend

#2 - You're My Best Friend

"Really, I'm fine. I can do it."

Bucky glared at Steve. "You are not fine and I'm gonna help because I want to!"

The super soldier sat on the edge of the counter so his friend could clean up some of his wounds.

"'M sorry, Buck," Steve murmured.

"For what?"

"For being a burden."

The assassin's face softened. "You aren't a burden, Steve. I've always taken care of you and I always will. You're my best friend, I want to help."

Steve's head remained tilted down, sighing.

There was several moments of silence before, "There! Most of them are cleaned. Why don't you go shower, Steve?"

The super soldier nodded and slowly moved towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Punk?"

Steve turned back to look at his friend.

"I meant what I said. You aren't a burden."

He didn't look like he quite believed Bucky. But they were best friends. Bucky would continue to reassure Steve, until he believed without a doubt that he was loved and wanted.


	3. #3 - Captain Cuddle

#3 - Captain Cuddle

Steve likes to cuddle with things in his sleep. When he was younger, he had a teddy bear that he snuggled with. Now, when he sleeps, he's usually curled around a pillow.

One night, a couple years after he had come out of the ice, he fell asleep in the living room while the Avengers were watching a movie.

"Guys, check it out! Capsicle fell asleep." They all turned to look. Nobody had ever seen him asleep before. He was curled on the couch, sleeping away.

"We can wake him after the movie," Natasha said, returning her attention to the movie. An hour and a half later, the credits were rolling and people were stretching.

"Alright, who wants to try and wake up him?" Clint volunteered and walked over.

"Cap? Cap? It's time to get up." When the super soldier didn't move, he reached out to shake his shoulder. As soon as his hand touched him, Steve's arm shot out and caught him. All the Avengers turned when Clint yelped in surprise, only to see Steve curled around him, arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Guys! Help me!"

"So Cap's a cuddle monster..." Tony mused.

"Stop talking and get me out of here! I'm being crushed by Captain America's abs!"

Bruce started tugging Steve's arms, while Thor was going to pull Clint out. As soon as Clint was free, Steve made a whining noise and Thor, surprised, let go of him. Steve reached out and caught a handful of Clint's shirt, pulling him back. As soon as he was snuggled around him, he sighed contentedly.

Tony laughed , "I don't think we are getting Clint back anytime soon."

"You can't just leave me here!"

"Clint," Natasha said patiently. "We can't move you."

"I never want to hear that noise from Captain America again..." Tony said.

Another incident was when Steve had been blown from a fifth story window. It was pretty high, even for a super soldier. He hit the ground and slowly pushed himself up painfully.

"Cap! Are you all right?" The calls came from his com.

"I could...do this all...day."

His breathing was labored, but got up and continued fighting. He didn't let any of the medics patch him up. The serum would heal him eventually. He'd just have to be patient. In the quinjet, Steve nodded off, head resting on one hand, the other hand holding onto his side. Bruce was going to check for any major injuries, but instead, got pulled into a hug.

"Hey! Steve wake up! Let me go!" Bruce struggled, but Steve had curled up in his seat and had the doctor wrapped up in his arms. The other Avengers watched with amusement.

"The cuddle monster strikes again!" Tony exclaimed.

"I can't breath! Goodness, Steve, loosen the grip a little!"

The unconscious soldier didn't listen. Bruce gave up and he dangled from Steve's arms. Eventually, he huffed a laugh and patted Steve's arm. "Ok, ok."

Over time, all the Avengers got to be Steve's teddy bear. Tony, during a cold night when they were on a mission. Thor, when he took Steve to medical after a battle. Natasha, when she found him asleep on the couch one time. All of them had been a victim of Steve's cuddling. When Bucky became part of the Avengers, they were afraid that Steve would use him as a teddy bear and things would end badly. One day, they all left to give the old friends some time. When they came back, Bucky and Steve were sitting on the couch. Bucky was watching TV and eating popcorn while Steve was curled around him, sleeping peacefully.

"You haven't murdered him yet?" Tony exclaimed.

The brainwashed assassin raised an eyebrow. "I knew him before you did, Stark. I know he cuddles."

"And you're alright with this?"

"We've slept in close quarters before. We were in the army. I've been a teddy bear multiple times."

Tony was still spluttering, but the rest of them shrugged, got comfortable and watched TV with Bucky.


	4. #4 - Mjölnir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Thor is kinda hard to write... So I apologize if his character seems a little over.

#4 - Mjölnir

Over a period of time, Thor was handing Mjölnir to the other Avengers while they were distracted. Of course, it would fall to the ground and they with it. He had a good laugh over it.

The last person Thor tricked was Steve.

"Captain! Could you hold this for me, please?"

"Sure," Steve murmered, not really paying attention.

Thor handed him Mjölnir, but it didn't fall. Steve just sat there, reading holding it up. The Asgardian's mouth dropped open.

"You-you are worthy!"

The Captain looked up, confused, until he realized what he was holding and grinned at Thor. Everyone one else looked at him, frustrated, because they had all fallen for that trick and ended up on the floor.


	5. #5 - Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is first person POV, so it is a little different.

#5 - Scars

I may be Captain America, and I may heal quickly, but I'm still Steve Rogers. The particularly gruesome wounds still leave scars. I haven't told anyone. What could they do about it besides feel guilty?

I was changing my shirt, after one of Tony's expiraments gone wrong blew up on me, when my door opened. Bucky stood there.

"Stevie, what happened to you?"

Tugging my shirt on, I replied, "A lot of things, Buck. A lot of things."

"I did some of those to you, didn't I?"

"Bucky... It's not your fault."

My best friend snorted. "Yeaaaaaa, cause I didn't try and kill you or anything."

I shrugged. "You were a brainwashed assassin. And you didn't kill me, so quit feeling so guilty."

"I just... wish I could change what happened."

"I know. Sometimes, I do too. But we can't, Buck. So what do you say we go rig up a prank for Tony?" I asked, grinning.

Bucky grinned back, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "How did you survive all these years without me?"


	6. #6 - 5 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically 5 times the team didn't know who made the cookies, and the 1 time they did.

#6 - 5 Times

#1.

Tony walked into his bedroom and stopped. There, on his nightstand, was a plate of cookies.

"JARVIS? Where'd these come from?"

"They were delivered a couple of hours ago, sir, after you exclaimed that you were giving up on experimenting, due to the fact that nothing was working."

The genius billionaire raised an eyebrow and took one. Biting into it, moaned and closed his eyes. These were the best cookies he had ever had. Maybe he needed to take a break and eat a couple... Or the whole plate. The tension in his shoulders eased and he relaxed. After Cookie #6, Tony sat up.

"Who made these, JARVIS?"

"I have been asked not to say anything, sir."

At this point, Tony didn't care. Later he would check the security cameras. Right now, he was going to enjoy them.

#2.

Bruce stormed out of the lab he shared with Tony. Calm down, calm down. Deep breaths. Don't get angry. The man inside the lab had taken every opportunity to poke and pester the doctor and Bruce had very little sleep the night before. Needless to say, it was a recipe for disaster.

As he entered the living room, he noticed a stack of cookies on the table. Bruce was intrigued. He didn't know any of his teammates could bake. Taking a bite, he edited that statement. He didn't know any of his teammates could bake such delicious cookies. And it was just what he needed to calm down.

After downing several, along with a glass of milk, he lay back on the couch. He'd have to find out who made them. They were something that both he and Hulk could agree on. These cookies were good.

#3.

Clint and Natasha drug themselves through the newly christened "Avengers Tower." The mission that Fury had sent them on had been a rough one. They just wanted to shower and collapse into bed. However, as they entered the kitchen, Clint stopped.

"Come on, Clint, I want to sleep."

Her friend didn't answer. Peeking around him, she realized why. On the counter was a plate of cookies. Right now, neither agent cared who had made them or left them out. They knew that JARVIS would have warned them not to eat them if anything was wrong. As they each swallowed one, they relaxed. After such a taxing mission, this is what they needed. Fresh, still warm, homemade cookies.

#4.

Coulson rubbed a hand over his face as he entered the Avengers Tower. Nothing today had gone right. The recruits weren't doing well, training had ended with several agents in the medical ward, and Fury was in a bad mood. Well, a worse mood than usual, anyway.

He was certain that as soon as his agents caught sight of him, they'd want him for something, and he'd have another mess to clean up. When Coulson exited the elevator, he was surprised. The room was clean. And there on the table, sat a plate of cookies. Taking a bite, he sighed. They were good. Snagging a couple more on his way to the bathroom shower, he decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

#5.

Sam entered his apartment, sighing. Being a hero wasn't all sunshine and glory. Cleaning up after the disasters was one of the worst parts. Finding the bodies of the people he couldn't save, the children he couldn't save. It was awful and dampened his spirits.

Pushing the door open, he smiled. There, on the counter, was a stack of cookies. One of the others must have left some to offer a sort of comfort. Around a mouthful of cookie, Sam thanked whoever had been thoughtful enough to leave them. They were delicious, and they accomplished their goal.

+1.

The Avengers trudged into their common living room, exhausted after the latest fight. Spirits soon lifted once they saw the cookies piled high on the coffee table. They all reached for one, with the exception of Steve. He lay on couch, trying to shift his ribs as little as possible. He was pretty sure several of them were cracked. Seeing his teammates plowing through the cookies made him smile, even as he threw an arm over his eyes to block out the light. He probably has a concussion as well, if the headache and sensitivity to light are anything to go buy.

The rest of the team glanced at their Captain and locked eyes with one another. Suddenly, the, what they thought were, random plates of cookies that seemed to appear when they were stressed, worried, or tired, made sense. Their leader was looking after them. He was giving comfort where he could, without making it known that it was him.

Bruce walked over to Steve. "Hey, Big Guy, let's check you out."

Steve waved a hand at him. "Check the others. Clint fell off a building and had a rough landing. I'm pretty sure Natasha has a sprained ankle. Tony got his arm smashed by a block of concrete. I think Thor is ok, though. He left soon after the battle to answer his father's summons. And you need to rest. I'm fine."

The others chuckled, in varying degrees of surprise. They hadn't been aware that he was watching. They allowed themselves to be checked over, if only to make sure Steve did too.

"I'll offer a deal. Once I look over them, it's your turn."

The super soldier just waved his hand again, a noncommittal answer. The other Avengers were soon taken care of, and Bruce headed for Steve again. He could see his chest rise and fall slowly, but shallowly. It was obvious to the doctor that his ribs took a beating. Bruce pressed around his ribs, waking the solider, who held still, regardless of the pain.

"I don't think any of them are broken, but a few are bruised and cracked. I'll have to bind them."

Steve nodded in understanding, then braced himself to sit up. He swung up, letting out a breath through clenched teeth as he did so. Clint pressed a cookie into his hand. At the raised eyebrow, he said, "You've been helping the rest of us, even when you weren't there."

"The homemade cookies help you reground yourself when you're coming back from a hard mission," Natasha added.

"And when you're lab partner insists on pestering you when you haven't slept." Bruce glanced at Tony, who grinned sheepishly.

"And when you feel like giving up, because nothing is working, taking a break with some cookies always help."

Steve smiled at his teammates. No, his family. Shrugging, the super soldier said, "It wasn't much."

"But it was enough. Especially when I was being crushed with guilt about not being able to save everyone," Sam said, entering the room.

"And when you have a bad day, and you arrive home to a clean room and plate, just for you. The bad day gets a little better." Coulson entered behind Sam.

Clint pushed the cookie into his hand again. "So, we are going to be there for you as well."

That night, Steve went to sleep content. His family cared for him as he did them.


	7. #7 - Secret Santa

#7 - Secret Santa

Bruce wondered, and not for the first time, why he had agreed to Secret Santa... It sounded like a good idea at the time. But when he pulled Thor's name, he began to question his sanity. What in the world do you give the God of Thunder? He has his own kingdom for crying out loud! As Bruce walked through past aisles and aisles of useless junk, something caught his eye and he grinned. Oh, this was perfect.

Meanwhile, Clint was pouting. Of course he had picked Stark. It couldn't have been Natasha, it had to be the genius billionaire who could buy anything he wanted anytime he wanted it. As he sat, perched on a beam, shooting whatever he felt like shooting, an idea came to him. Pull a couple of favors here and there, and he might win the genius' favorite status.

Natasha knew exactly what she was after. She had known Coulson for many years. This Secret Santa was going to be easy.

Tony, on the other hand, was staring in disbelief at his slip of paper. Natasha? Really? This is it. This was how he was going to die. Nobody would ever find his - wait! Suddenly, the genius knew a present that wouldn't get him killed. He just wished Pepper was here to confirm his safety.

It was of no surprise that Thor immediately went to see Jane after he received his slip of paper. The God of Thunder was still unsure about the customs on Earth. Jane read Clint's name and threw out some ideas. After several moments, he chose the one that sounded most likely to please the archer.

Coulson chuckled. He was glad that he had gotten Bruce's name. While the doctor was usually quiet, there were certain things about him that anyone with eyes could see he enjoyed. And Coulson knew, that this one was not going to bring out the Other Guy.

Steve sighed. He had drawn his own name. Since everyone else had picked a slip, he couldn't put it back in, and he couldn't trade. However, and idea sparked. Grinning to himself, he pulled on a jacket. This could work.

There was excitement in the air. Tonight, everyone would give their gifts. At precisely 6:00 that evening, all of the Avengers, as well as Agent Coulson, were gathered in the common living room.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Let's give gifts in the order that we pulled the names," Coulson said.

Bruce nodded as he handed his gift to Thor. "I'll tell you, Big Guy, I wasn't sure about what to get you. But I couldn't pass this up."

Thor opened his gift and grinned. "Thank you, good doctor! I shall add it to my collection." As he lifted his present, the others could see what it was. Bruce had gotten him another rubber duck to add to the mound already in his room.

"Mine next!" Clint said, walking towards the elevator. "I had to pull some strings, but I think I might have found the best gift."

As the elevator opened, Tony gaped, speechless, for once. "H-how did you?" Clint shrugged.

"I figured, Pepper coming home is something money can't exactly buy. I know she was on a business trip, and wasn't returning until next week, so, voila!"

The billionaire hugged his girlfriend and grinned. Definitely the best gift.

Natasha handed Coulson a rectangular box. The agent didn't even have to open it. "I'm supposed to be on a diet, Natasha," he said, popping a donut in his mouth. She raised an eyebrow. "'Supposed to' being the important phrase in that sentence."

Tony reluctantly let go of Pepper and handed Natasha his gift. "Please don't kill me!"

Opening it, the Black Widow smiled. "I think I can make an exception." Inside the box, was several different kinds of expensive chocolate.

"Clint!" Thor boomed. "Here is your gift, my friend. Jane advised me, since I am still uncertain of your strange customs here on Midgard." The archer laughed as he lifted the lid. Several stacks of Kit Kats sat inside.

"Chocolate must be a thing with secret agents," Tony mused.

No one understood why Coulson was laughing until Bruce opened his gift. He had received bags of M&M's. As everyone else began to chuckle, the doctor protested. "Hey! The Other Guy likes these and so do I!"

There were several moments of silence until Steve said, "So, my gift is a little... unique." His teammates turned, intrigued. "I pulled my own name, and everyone else had already picked their slips, so I couldn't really swap it. I got gifts for everyone instead."

He handed the first gift to Bruce. It was several crossword books. "I saw you finishing one of these the other day, and you mentioned that was your last one."

"Thank you. It calms me down."

The next one was Clint's. Inside his box were about twenty new arrows. "You tend to run out of them a lot."

Clint chuckled. "Thanks, Cap. You guys know I can use 'em."

Steve grinned as he gave Natasha hers. She received several pairs of fuzzy socks. "Don't deny it, I know you have love these." The female assassin smiled back.

"Thank you, Steve."

"Now, Tony, your's was difficult. You can buy anything you want at anytime. As Clint said, something money can't buy." Tony's eyes grew wide. There was a portrait of Pepper. Anyone looking at it could tell she was gazing at Tony. Her expression was one of fond amusement.

"Cap - Geez, I don't even know what to say... Thank you."

"And I couldn't leave you out, Pepper, so here." It was another portrait, only of Tony. His eyes held such love, that one could not doubt that he was looking at his girlfriend.

"Steve! And look, Tony! If you hold them side by side, they are looking at each other!" Pepper kissed Steve on the cheek. "You're so sweet! Thank you!"

Steve bowed his head in acknowledgement as he handed his gift to Thor. "I had the same problem that Bruce did. What do you give someone who has their own kingdom? I thought this might be appreciated, though." The God of Thunder laughed as pulled out another rubber duck and the rest of the Avengers groaned.

"Thank you, Captain! These intrigue me."

"And last," said Steve. "But certainly not least, Agent Coulson." As Coulson opened his gift, he grinned, even as his eyes grew round. Inside, were all of the vintage Captain America cards, not a single missing, and each of them signed by the man himself.

"Captain... Steve... Thank you!"

The super soldier shrugged. "You're last ones were covered in blood, so I figured I might replace them. And why not sign them while I'm at it?"

Everyone stared in awe of their gifts until Clint said, "But Cap, what about you? You didn't get a present."

Steve smiled. "I don't mind. When you guys are happy, I'm happy."

His teammates glanced at each other and nodded. They would each get him a gift before Christmas passed. The super soldier saw the looks and smiled once more. He loved each member of this strange family and would give them anything they asked for as long as he drew breath. After all, that's what Christmas is about, isn't it? Giving to the ones you love without expecting anything in return.


	8. #8 - Magical Voice

#8 - Magical Voice

Steve didn't realize anyone has been listening and sings just about anything, from patriotic songs to songs from his time. One morning, as he goes to leave the bathroom, Steve finds a handful of sticky notes on the door. It takes him a moment before he discovers that they are songs. Steve smiled softly. His teammates had been listening and they thought he was good. The next day, while showering after his run, he sings a couple of the requested songs. They could have been better. 

"I didn't hit that note right in the last song," Steve thinks. 

When he comes out, more notes are stuck to the door. A boyish grin came across his face. Tony had JARVIS pull up the cameras when Steve was done, and the rest of the Avengers were watching him.

"Geez, guys, he looks so carefree and... young," Tony stated, watching their captain.

"Happier than we've ever seen him," Clint said. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

Tony waved a hand. "You don't count, Grandpa. Rogers is, what? 25? 26? not including the years in the ice?"

"He just turned 21, Stark," Bucky said.

There was a moment of silence, before, "What?!"

The assassin laughed, "He never told you? He can't lie to save his life, how in the world did you never find out?"

Any response was interrupted by the man in question walking into the room.

"Hey, guys! What are you all doing?"

Tony rounded on Steve. "Why have you never told us that you've been a teenager for half the time we've known you?"

The super soldier sent a glare at Bucky. "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you, Buck?"

His friend grinned at him. Steve sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I didn't think it was important, Tony. Besides, no one asked, so I didn't tell."

Clint was laughing at the genius billionaire. "You've given Cap alcohol how many times now? Shouldn't you be arrested or something?"

Once everyone calmed down, the super soldier was once again the center of attention. "By the way, Steve, we enjoyed listening to you sing," Bruce said. Steve rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Thank you. I enjoy it."

"Yeah, Cap, you could've made a career in singing if you weren't a superhero," Clint teased.

For several weeks, that was that. They would request songs, and Steve would sing for them. Over the days, he became more comfortable with it and would randomly hum under his breath. About two months later, after another alien invasion, the team was exhausted. They had spent the last week cleaning up all of the damage. The body count was pretty high. Everyone was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Watching his team collapse on various furniture in the main living room, Steve made a decision. He waited until they were half asleep, before he opened his mouth. Out came a beautiful lullaby in Irish Gaelic, his mother's language. The rest of the Avengers completely relaxed. Smiling softly, he went about the room as he sang. He nudged Cling from hugging Thor's arm towards Natasha. The archer curled around his friend as the female assassin tucked herself against him. Thor's limbs were all lifted onto the couch, to avoid anyone being swept out of the way. Bruce was encouraged to curl up in a comfortable position in the armchair, while Tony leaned back against the arm of the other couch. Steve made sure they were all covered, and headed for the shower. The next morning, the team woke up to the smell of waffles. Clint sat up, hair sticking up in every direction.

"Guys, Cap has a magical singing voice."

They had all woken up refreshed. Not a single nightmare had woken anyone. Steve popped his head in.

"Oh, good! You're up! Breakfast is ready."

As he ducked back into the kitchen, his teammates exchanged glances. Their captain really did have a magical voice.


	9. Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew Steve had health problems...What they didn't know? He's an artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> It's been awhile since I updated this one... I have stories sitting around to add on, I just haven't gotten round to it.
> 
> Please read and review! I appreciate each and every one!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> ~AwesomeSauce2000

Before he received the serum, everyone knows that Steve had health problems. What most people don't know, is the fact that he spent a lot of time drawing. He was an amazing artist.

Steve used to draw Bucky, the Howling Commandos, Peggy, and little nature scenes. They were things he wanted to capture and keep with him forever. Now, he draws the Avengers and things he learns about in this new time.

It was only a matter of time before the Avengers found out about his sketchbook. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

Steve had been called away on an urgent mission, and his sketchbook had been abandoned on the coffee table in the living room they usually gathered in.

SRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRD

Tony walked by and happened to see it.

"What's this?"

He flipped through, each picture leaving him more stunned than the last. The attention to detail was indescribable. Not only that, but the fact that most of the scenes shown, were the Avengers quiet moments, and not in the middle of battle.

Clint wasn't shooting arrows at unknown enemies, but playing with his kids, while Laura looked on with a fond smile.

Natasha didn't have her indifferent mask on, covering all of her emotions. She lounged on the couch, lips quirked in a smile as she read.

Bruce was not his angrier half, smashing through the streets of New York or the buildings of their targets. Instead, he was pictured with a little girl, who hugged him for saving her life and bandaging her wounds.

Thor's hair wasn't whipped back by the wind his storms seemed to create. He knelt down to pet a dog, wonder radiating from each inch of the god's face.

And Tony…Steve didn't draw Tony with a sarcastic smile, or decked out in his Iron Man suit. He drew Tony and Pepper, with their arms around each other, looking at each other with such love and devotion, that even the stars would be dimmed when compared.

Tony continued to stare at the sketches, awestruck at Steve's talent and the effort, the time, the care put into each one. The Avengers, minus Steve, sprawled across the living room for movie night. The puppy they had seen jumping around in the park a couple weeks ago. The view of the sun rising above New York from Steve's room.

The others entered the room as he turned to the last picture - all of them standing in uniform, gathered together to fight the next threat against Earth.

"What's that, Stark?" Clint asked, coming to stand next to him. Tony wordlessly closed the sketchbook and handed it to him.

"Guys, I had no idea that Cap could draw like this!" Tony exclaimed. "These sketches are absolutely remarkable! Have any of you seen these?"

They shook their heads and gathered around Clint, while Tony paced a couple feet away.

Silence reigned after they were done.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Steve asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"Captain! Why have you never shown us your spectacular talent?" Thor boomed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Talent? What-"

Steve's eyes came to rest on his sketchbook.

"You-why-" Steve croaked. "You weren't meant to see those! I-"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Steve," Natasha said. "We aren't upset. We love them. Why didn't you show us before?"

"They aren't anything special," he muttered.

The Avengers' protests filled the air.

"Cap, no-"

"These are amazing! How can you say-"

"What do you mean-"

"Look at this one, its-"

Steve raised his hand to stop the flow of words.

"I just came back from a mission. I would like to take my sketchbook, and go clean up."

Tony stepped forward to hand him the book. Steve took it and left for his room.

Clint voiced what they were all thinking.

"I think we messed up."

SRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRD

Steve stood under the steady stream of hot water.

What am I supposed to do now? Those sketches…they weren't for everyone to see! They were my special memories, my favorite minutes since meeting them. I can't face them after that.

He dressed slowly, and then collapsed onto his bed.

He would follow his mother's instructions. They had never failed him before.

"Go to sleep, baby. Everything will be better in the morning."

SRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRDSRD

He rose as early as he always did, and went out for his run. By the time he had showered, and was halfway through making breakfast, the other Avengers started filing in, muttering half asleep good mornings.

They drank their coffee in silence until Steve placed pancakes and eggs in front of them.

"Steve, we need to talk about yesterday."

Steve's jaw clenched, but he nodded.

"Look," Clint started. "We shouldn't have snooped, and for that, we're sorry."

Tony tipped back in his chair. "What we won't apologize for is complimenting your drawings. I know you have this whole 'I'm not better than anyone' kinda attitude, and that's commendable, but seriously, we will drill into you how awesome those pictures are."

Bruce glared at Tony. "What he's trying, and failing, to say, is that you are your own worst critic. We love your drawings and we all want a copy."

Steve stared at them all. "You…you like them that much?"

Natasha came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Steve, we cannot express how much we love them. There's no need to hide your skill. We would be honored if you would share them with us."

The other Avengers watched as a shy smile crossed Steve's face. "I…I think I'd like that. Thank you."


End file.
